Runaway Brain
by slpytlak
Summary: Jose and Shelby's anniversary is on the way as Jose needs to find a job to earn 999.99. But this job is not what he thinks. Parody of Micky Mouse: Runaway Brain.


**Here's one of my favorite Halloween cartoons that I've seen before. Enjoy, if you dare.**

On a dark, stormy night at the Author Headquarters, Jose is playing a video game called Soul Caliber as a dragon Digimon, Dracomon watched. "Come on, Jose, you can do it!" Dracomon cheered. As Jose kept playing, a knock on a door; someone opened the door and it was his girlfriend, Shelby.

"Jose, hello!" Shelby called.

"Hi Shelby," Dracomon greeted.

"Hey Dracomon," Shelby stepped in front of the T.V., "I'm so excited about tonight, are you?"

"Shelby, you're trying to get me killed?" Jose asked, pushing her lightly away. Shelby crossed her arms, getting mad, "Maybe…Jose Vega, you forgot didn't you?" **(I know he and I never forgot our anniversary)**

"Oh no…forgot what?" Jose asked, still playing.

"Our anniversary," Shelby answered.

"Oh yeah, our anniversary…of what?" Jose asked.

"Of us being together!" Shelby exclaimed and walked away, growling, "Well, for now on you can get together with that game!"

"Shelby!" Jose called as he turned off the game and found a newspaper, "I fooled you. You see, I was saving it for a surprise," he showed a place they can go, but Shelby didn't listen, "You and me out in the sun, fresh air, blue skies, waterfalls, for 18…" what he was explaining is they can go to a miniature golf, but Shelby looked at another picture of Hawaii.

"Days in Hawaii?!" Shelby hugged him, "Oh Jose!" Jose got confused as he looked at Hawaii, and a real expensive price; he cringed.

"You're so sweet," Shelby kissed his lips and walked off, "Aloha!"

As Shelby left for some shopping, Jose panicked, "What am I gonna do, Dracomon?!"

"Don't ask me!" Dracomon replied, as he looked at another page; a job paper, "Hey, maybe you can find a job to get that kind of money."

"Want ads?" Jose asked and looked at the paper, "Hey, look at this, 'earn 999 for a mindless days work.' Awesome, I'm back in business."

That night, Jose just arrived at the building, where he can get a job; this is the location. "Well, this is it. '1313 Lobotomy Lane Dr. N. Cortex'" Jose began to knock on the door, but without warning, the trap door opened and Jose got sucked in. He screamed as he slid down the pipe until he landed on the chair. Suddenly the shackles strapped on his arms and legs; he's now in the laboratory.

"Talk about your iron clad contract," Jose gulped ad screamed a little as he saw a man, wearing laboratory clothing and a big N on his forehead; he's Dr. Neo Cortex.

"Dr. Cortex at your service," Cortex introduced, "You're here for the job?"

"Yeah…I mean no," Jose replied, having a bad feeling about this.

"Oh, don't be shy; it's not just a job," said Cortex, "It's an adventure!"

"I hate adventure!" Jose yelled.

"Perfect, you're hired," said Cortex, "Let me introduce your co-worker. I made it myself," he pressed the button, activating the floor door to be open. The door open as Jose watched in fear of what he saw is a gigantic half gorilla, half scorpion; Scorprilla. Jose screamed in horror as Cortex put on the helmet with wires on top, "I like it how they squeal."

"Wait a minute!" Jose yelled while Cortex began to turn on the T.V., "What's going on?!"

Cortex saw Jose's brain in the T.V., "Perfect, oh Scorprilla, daddy's found you a brand new brain."

"Wait, you're not really gonna…" said Jose.

"Put your brain in his body?" Cortex asked, "That's right!" he laughed evilly when he activated the machine. The lightning went on the wires and shocked Jose and Scorprilla. Cortex laughed evilly until everything exploded and everything is destroyed.

Jose groaned, "I don't feel like myself," suddenly, what Jose looked at is that he's in Scoprilla's body, "Oh no, I'm not myself! That crazy gizmo really worked! Doc look I changed my mind. I don't want my money; I want my old body back!" Jose saw Cortex not moving, until he turned to ashes and dust due to the explosion. Suddenly, Scorprilla, in Jose's body jumped out of nowhere.

"Wait stop!" Jose shouted as Scorprilla roared, "You monster, me Jose. You know, Jose Vega a member of the F.A. F. Just look at my wallet, you'll see," Scorprilla looked at the pictures of the Authors, "Oh, that's D.M. and the Authors and there's me next to my girlfriend Shelby."

"Shelby…" Scorprilla said.

"Yeah, and she likes my body and my mind in the same place," Jose grabbed his wallet as Scorprilla went crazy; he began to climb on Jose and jumped outside in Jose's body.

"Stop thief, where are you going with my body?" Jose asked, "We gotta switch back our brains!" Scorprilla didn't listen because he's on the roof; he then spotted Shelby heading to the swimsuit store.

"Shelby…" said Scorprilla. Meanwhile, Shelby began to find a perfect swimsuit for Hawaii, "Cute suits, but not on my picture," she fount a green one piece swim suit, "Whoa…what will Jose think?" without warning, Scorprilla, in Jose's body, broke in, staring at Shelby, who didn't know that it's Scorprilla, "Jose, why speak of the devil," she saw Scorprilla walking towards her; she hid the swimsuit behind her back, "No, no, no not till we're on the boat, Jose," Scorprilla is about to get her, but Jose, in Scoprilla's body broke in, grabbing Scorprilla.

"Shelby, it's a monster!" Jose said. Shelby screamed and began to throw clothes and stuff at Jose, letting go of Scorprilla, "Come on, Jose, let's get out of here!" she grabbed Scorprilla hand and ran away. Jose got out and saw Shelby, running away with Scorprilla.

"That was close, we must contact the Authors after we lose him," said Shelby. Suddenly, Jose rode on the bus and grabbed Shelby. "Jose help!" she screamed and hit Jose, thinking that it's Scorprilla.

"Shelby stop; it's me Jose," said Jose.

"Jose?" Shelby asked and saw Scorprilla chasing them with a jeep, driven by Flippy.

"Get off of my jeep!" Flippy snapped, losing control of his jeep. Jose began to think real quickly, until he saw a rope, with a metal-like box, holding steel stuff.

"Hang on!" Jose said as he leaped off the bus and grabbed the hook, and swung towards the roof of the building, carrying Shelby. He placed her on the roof, "You'll be safe here.

"Go get him, Jose, rip his skin out!" Shelby shouted as Jose swung towards Scorprilla and grabbed him. Scorprilla pulled the lever as the steel stuff fell on Jose's head, forcing him to let go. Jose still held Scorprilla, but he's too heavy due to Scoprilla's body.

"Uh oh…" said Scorprilla. Suddenly, he lets go of the lever and they began to fall towards the power lines. The electricity shocked both of the as their brains switched back to their heads. Jose has his brain back, so did Scorprilla. The power lines send Scorprilla flying, carrying Jose. Shelby saw him until he grabbed Shelby and they crashed into a Hawaii sign. Jose groaned and noticed that he got his own body back, "Shelby!"

"Jose?" Shelby asked, smiling happy to see the Jose got his own body, but she now realized that Scorprilla has his own body back, "Uh oh…" Shelby saw the mutant, grinning evilly at her.

"Hey, let her go!" Jose snapped as Scorprilla roared at him and broke through the sign; he stared at Shelby, grinning evilly at her. Jose transformed into a dragon a bit Scorprilla's finger. Scorprilla roared in pain and threw Jose off of the roof of the building!

"Jose!" Shelby cried; she saw Scorprilla puckering his lips. Shelby got so mad; she changed into a dragon and slashed her claws right on to his face, leaving scars on his face, "Get your ugly face away from me!" Shelby snapped. Scorprilla glared at her and held her up to begin to eat her. Suddenly, a whistle was heard and got Scorprilla's attention. It was Jose, flying, carrying a rope and he looks serious that no one messes with his girlfriend.

"Hey freak, let her go!" Jose yelled, angry. Scorprilla roared as Shelby screamed. Jose ran towards him as the mutant began to crush Jose with his fist. Jose flew and dodged Scorprilla's attack. He flew towards the sign and tied it around the mechanical arm of the Hawaiian girl. Jose flew and circled around Scorprilla, tying him up. Scorprilla let's go of Shelby as she screamed for her life.

"Shelby!" Jose shouted and grabbed Shelby's hand as Scorprilla is all tied up and almost began to fall.

Shelby hugged him, "That was close." Suddenly, she bumped into Scorprilla and he screamed, falling to his death, but the arm moved up, sending Scorprilla up and down like a yo-yo.

"Think we should contact D.M.?" Shelby asked.

"No, not yet," Jose replied, "I have a better idea for this mutant."

In Hawaii, Jose and Shelby relaxed on the float, wearing their swimsuits. "Happy anniversary Shelby," said Jose, smiling.

Shelby giggled, "You're so romantic," she kissed him on the lips. Scorprilla swam, pulling the float, Jose and Shelby is on; it began to swim after the pictures of Shelby all the way to Hawaii.

**Hope you enjoy this one-shot story.**


End file.
